


Burning Daisies

by Kittykaiba



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Humor, I have no clue what I'm doing but I love them., It's really cute and ridiculous, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sparlo, Team Instinct (Pokemon), Team Rocket (Pokemon), this is my first attempt in writing these nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykaiba/pseuds/Kittykaiba
Summary: Clear rules had to be defined to keep both safe: their positions within their organizations as well as their uncommon relationship.And Arlo was pretty sure one of the rules said something like: Don't fucking send flowers to your lover's headquarters! Even less if they have the color of your godforsaken Team!
Relationships: Arlo/Spark (Pokemon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Burning Daisies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mutemwija](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutemwija/gifts).



> I blame [Yani](https://yanireyesart.tumblr.com//) for this because her wonderful artworks of these pairing made my day and I'm very deep into this shipping hell!
> 
> Also it could also work as an early Birthday present for my best friend [Miu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutemwija/pseuds/Mutemwija//)  
> <3 I love you
> 
> The world needs Sparlo fics and I am here to write them! LOL

Arlo stood in the frame of the door, his eyes were wide in disbelief and confusion was written on his face. He just stared and felt rather speechless. 

The sound of a nasty chuckle next to him shook him out of his stupor. “Well, Arlo, seems you have an admirer. This is very cute. What do you think? Is it a girl that saw you when we were raiding the festivities or one of the boys from the Rocket gym that seem to follow every of your steps?” 

Sierra seemed to be very amused and her voice clearly held a gleeful undertone.

Arlo`s eyes narrowed. He felt his blood rushing through his veins and his heart beating rough in his chest. He wanted to punch someone - preferably Sierra - at this moment. 

His jaw tightened as he glared at the bouquet in the flower deliverer's hands as if it had offended him personally. 

He didn't answer Sierra's mocking questions. He knew she would only turn it into a game of annoying him as much as possible. 

Though Arlo had answered the question for himself already. It was clear to him from the moment he laid eyes on the yellow daisies who it was that had the nerve to send him a gift like this.

“Man, will you take them now please and give me a signature, so I can go and continue my job?” The flower deliverer looked quite bored and obviously he didn't want to wait until Arlo had finished his staring contest with the flower bouquet. 

“No. I won't.” Arlo crossed his arms in front of his chest. He needed to hold onto something before he really lashed out and punched one of the people surrounding him. 

“But Arlo!” Sierra almost screamed and placed her hand theatrically over her heart. “Don't be so rude! Look, these flowers are really pretty! And obviously somewhere out there is a cute person who is dying to get your attention and dreams of having a romantic date with you, of all people. Despite your annoying, grumpy and arrogant personality … Okay to be fair, I guess the person really doesn't know you...” 

“Sierra, I swear to god. Stop rambling or I will strangle you right away.” Arlo's voice sounded like a growl and his hands were balled into fists already. 

It wasn't really Sierra that brought him to the edge. He was used to her constant chatter and mocking. The flowers. It was the flowers. Not really the flowers itself, the fact that  _ he _ dared to send him, Arlo, one of the leaders of Team Rocket, flowers to the headquarter of his organization. 

_ Yellow Daisies _ ! 

Arlo wasn't sure if this was kinda bold or just utterly stupid. 

Anyway the deliverer held the bouquet up again at Arlo's face with his bored expression. 

“See, someone paid for them. I have the order to deliver them and get your signature so it's signed that I did my job.” 

Arlo backed away a moment at the flowers that were held up to his face. His red eyes flared with anger and with a swift movement he pulled out one of his Pokeballs. 

“You want my signature? Well, fine! You get my very own signature! Come out, Growlithe!” 

The eyes of the flower deliverer went wide the moment the Shadow Growlithe appeared in front of him. The young man started shaking in panic. 

To his own luck he moved fast enough as he heard the command Arlo yelled at the Pokemon. “Growlithe, use Flamethrower!” 

The bouquet of yellow daisies fell to the ground and burst into flames, while the deliverer ran to his car as fast as he could while screaming some curses. 

The Shadow Growlithe disappeared into its ball again while Arlo watched the flowers burn to ashes. 

Sierra frowned. “Don't you think you overreacted a bit?” 

Arlo turned on his heels and went back into the headquarters. “None of your business.”, he murmured. 

Sierra just shook her head and followed without questioning much further. It seemed also his aggravating team member sensed something was off with Arlo and she decided to better leave him alone.

Though Arlo didn't talk again about the incident and played the cool and annoyed guy everyone was used to, he still felt agitated. 

On his mind was only one thing - or better: one person, as bright and offending as the flowers. 

Spark. 

Since they were young and were training together under Professor Willow, Spark and Arlo had a special connection. Arlo had had a rough childhood and quite a dark past before the Professor found him, much like the others. He was brooding a lot and tended to get melancholic from time to time, though he also had an anger problem. Arlo could sit perfectly still in a dark corner, silently sunken in his thoughts for hours, but if someone said the wrong thing or was mean to him or any of his friends - that actually just consisted of Spark and Candela – he went mad. He could go on a rampage no one has seen before. It was frightening. 

Spark was nothing like that. Spark was nice and cheerful and if he could prevent fighting he always would do so. 

He was as warm and energetic as the sun. 

And he always could calm Arlo down again. 

When Arlo left Valor after Candela became the team leader, it was the first time he saw Spark sad for real. The heartbroken look on his face when Arlo packed his bags and left, almost tore the former Valor apart. But he had no other choice. And he knew Spark wouldn't understand.

Rocket had offered him something Valor hadn't been willing too. He felt betrayed by his team and especially by his friend that had become the new team leader now. 

A few years went by and they met again. Of course not on good terms. It was in a fight. And these fights would repeat themselves since then. They were enemies now after all. 

Though that fact didn't keep Spark from talking all during their encounters and from … well, being Spark in general. 

That was the reason Arlo preferred the fights they had as teams. Sierra, Cliff and him against Candela, Blanche and Spark.

This way he wasn't forced to be alone with the Instinct Leader. 

When they fought against each other alone it would always feel less like they were enemies. It was hard for Arlo to focus on his goals when Spark clearly didn't want to fight at all and just confused him with his stupid remarks and his dazzling smile... 

One fateful night when they had another fight alone, Arlo made the mistake to let his walls crumble. He gave in to Sparks constant chatter and their fight stopped. 

To his confusion Spark didn't want to know about Team Rocket or why Arlo had left. He just wanted to talk about general things, about their Pokemon or the other trainers they trained as the Team leaders they had become. Spark just wanted his friend back. And even if Arlo didn't like to admit it, he wanted that too. 

But it wasn't how he missed Candela, which he also did from time to time when the feeling of betrayal wasn't all too dominant. Spark always had been something else. He calmed his bruised heart in a way no one could. 

They started to meet more frequently. Secretly of course. They would spar together and after that sit down next to each other and talk. 

Of course they also met during real fights. And they didn't hold back in them. Something Arlo also appreciated. Though Spark would always try to prevent a fight, he was the leader of Team Instinct. He was strong and if it was necessary he would show his strength quite clearly. 

Once they were entangled in a fight where Spark tried to stop Arlo from kidnapping a bunch of Pokemon for Team Rocket's experiments out of an Instinct gym. 

It was a hard fight while they stood on top of the gym in the middle of the night. Both of them gave their best. They yelled and sent a few of their best Pokemon at each other. Arlo declared that he had to bring the Pokemon to his headquarters and that this time he wouldn't back up just because Spark was the one that tried to stop him. 

Spark's expression was determined. He knew Arlo told the truth. If Spark wanted to stop him, he had to do this with all his power. 

Arlo shielded his eyes with his arm when the creature Spark let out of his Pokeball appeared over them like a lightning blaze. The legendary bird, Zapdos.

Spark didn't even blink. He stood a few feet away from Arlo bathed in the golden light of the legendary bird, his eyes gleamed with determination and his voice sounded sharp as a blade. “I cannot and I will not let you escape with these Pokemon.” 

Something inside of Arlo cracked. His eyes were fixed on the man in front of him as he started walking like he was in a daze. He didn't dare to look away from the sight presented to him. That eyes, that strength, the determination. 

He only stopped when he stood right in front of the blond team leader. A mere breath away, it was just a few inches separating them. 

With his red eyes still fixed on the other's blue ones he swallowed hard. Nothing mattered at this moment. Not his reputation, nor the Pokemon he was ordered to capture. In front of him was the most stunning and beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on. 

And he didn't mean Zapdos.

A hand reached up to drag a stray black strand of hair behind Arlo's ear. 

Arlo couldn't remember who took the next step, who of them finally closed the distance. He could only fathom the feeling of Spark's soft lips on his own as well as the warm, comforting feeling in his chest. 

That was the night that changed everything and most of all made everything much more difficult. 

Though they realized their feelings for each other, each of them was well aware that technically they were still enemies. 

They had to work around that somehow. 

With rules. 

Clear rules had to be defined to keep both safe: their positions within their organizations as well as their uncommon relationship. 

And Arlo was pretty sure one of the rules said something like: Don't fucking send flowers to your lover's headquarters! Even less if they have the color of your godforsaken Team! 

Arlo had to find Spark. He was still furious and he wanted to scream out his rage and punch his lover right into his pretty, stupid face!

Though he was aware that he couldn't just walk into the Instinct headquarters and pick a fight with their leader. 

He had to lure him out. 

_ Time to go and beat up some rookies _ , Arlo thought. 

Sierra frowned slightly as Arlo passed her with his full gear, ready for a raid. 

“Where are you going, Arlo? It's late.” 

“Out.” 

“... Yes I see that, dumbass! But what do you intend to do out there? With all your Pokeballs and stuff.” 

Arlo didn't turn to look at her, he knew his expressions always betrayed his feelings. Sierra especially was pretty good at reading his true feelings in his eyes, what made her kinda dangerous to Arlo. 

And at the moment he felt just rage. He didn't want Sierra or anybody else to ask questions about what stirred up his anger. 

“Are you trying to be my mom? I just want to take a look around and maybe raid one or two pokestops. I will be back in a while.” 

With that he left. 

Arlo knew exactly where to search. He made his way to the nearest big Instinct gyms and picked a few Pokestops next to them. He didn't really intend to raid them, but he knew some of the trainers would definitely pick a fight with a Team Rocket member when they see one at the stop. 

It didn't take much time until 3 of them appeared. 

Arlo waited and patiently sat next to the stop, when the trainers arrived. He looked them up from head to toes and chuckled. 

“That's what Instinct has to offer to keep their stops safe? A bunch of weak kids? Tsk. Pathetic.” 

The kids were determined to fight against the Rocket leader, though Arlo didn't give them any chance. Still riding out his anger he fought them with some of his strongest Shadow Pokemon. His Shadow Charizard nearly burned one of the stops and as soon as all their Pokemon had disappeared, the kids were lying on the ground, exhausted and holding onto their Pokeballs as if their life would depend on them. 

And considering Arlo's rage it might have been not that wrong to fear for their lives. 

A familiar voice stopped Arlo in his rampage around the Pokestops. 

“Are you done now or do you intend to burn down everything in this area?” 

Arlo spun around his eyes gleaming just as much as the flames surrounding him. 

“Took you long enough to come.” 

Spark took a look around and examined the destruction around the area. It was quite clear to him that something was off with Arlo. 

He walked to the trainers and greeted them with a soft, almost apologizing smile. 

“You did a very good job defending our Pokestops. And you didn't let him near the gym. Take your Pokemon now and go home. You all need a proper rest. I will take care of him myself.” 

The trainers nodded and were fast to get up and ran home as their leader told them too. 

Spark watched them a moment until he turned around to face Arlo again. 

“What is wrong with you?” 

Arlo balled his hands to fists while he yelled at the Instinct leader. 

“What's wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you, Spark?!” 

Though Spark didn't seem to be on the same page as him. He just blinked confused at Arlo. 

“I don't...” 

“Flowers, Spark? Seriously?!” 

Now it dawned on Spark what the catalyst for this burning anger was. Arlo could be frightening as hell when he was like that. Spark was aware that the kids must have been really scared by facing Arlo in this state. 

But he wasn’t. Spark chuckled. 

“Don't you dare laugh now! You fucking idiot! Do you think it's a clever idea to send me gifts! To the freakin Rocket headquarters?!” 

Spark cocked his head slightly, his eyes soft. “I just... I did it on a whim. I saw them and I thought it would be cute...” 

“No Spark!” Arlo's voice now sounded more frustrated then angered. “This is not cute. It's stupid. I'm glad that no one except Sierra was around. This was humiliating. And also kinda dangerous. It would be not very good if Giovanni tracks us down and finds out about... whatever this is.” 

Spark’s smile faltered at the last words. 

“What do you mean?  _ Whatever this is _ ? You are right, it wasn't very clever, but I just wanted to make you smile with that. I didn't intend to anger you. I never do.” 

Arlo placed his hand over his face rubbing his nose. 

“Spark. What do you think this is?” He looked up to meet the blond's eyes again. 

“We are enemies. Even if we... started this....  _ affair _ . We still stay enemies.” 

“We don't have to. It was your choice to become my enemy. Not mine. You can still take my hand and come back. I'm sure Valor would...”

“NO!” 

Spark almost jumped at the sudden interruption. 

“No I will never go back to Valor. I can't.” 

Spark hesitated a moment, before he started walking up to Arlo. He eyed the Shadow Charizard suspiciously, what Arlo recognized and he called it back into it’s ball. 

Once Spark stood in front of Arlo he started talking again in this usual calm and nice voice of him. It made Arlo's blood boil. 

“I understand. And I understand that this way we are forced to fight from time to time. But you don't have to treat me like your enemy and go on a rampage around my gyms only because I was being nice to you.” 

Arlo pushed him hard enough Spark almost fell over. 

“You don't understand at all! Besides, you acting all high and mighty and like the hero pisses me off! You say it is  _ my  _ choice we are enemies? How about  _ you _ ? You could as well take  _ my _ hand and join us!” 

Spark blinked confused and shook his head slightly. 

“That sounds ridiculous, Arlo.” 

That was enough to make Arlo snap finally. With a deep growl he lunged forward, tackled the Instinct leader to the ground and started to punch him. 

Spark was startled when he hit the ground with Arlo on top of him and the first punch landed right into his face. After a few seconds of confusion he started to fight back. They tried to get up a few times but always fell back down to the ground during their struggle. 

The two of them rolled over the gras and landed somewhere behind a bush while they still tried to punch each other and yelled curses and insults in each other's face. 

Spark gained the upper hand and rolled them over so that he was on top. He took Arlo's arms and pinned them to the ground over Arlo's head. Arlo tried to struggle out of the grip, but he was exhausted and Spark always had been the stronger of them. 

For a moment they just looked at each other while they tried to catch their breaths, panting heavily. 

It was Spark who chose to speak first. 

“I don't do things like sending flowers to piss you off. I do it because I love you, Arlo.”

Arlo's eyes widened at the sudden confession. Only Spark was able to fight and then spill something like that, like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

He tried desperately to struggle out of Spark's grip again, but it was futile. He closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself down. 

He wanted to disregard Sparks following words but it was as futile as trying to struggle against the other's grip. 

“I'm very serious about this, Arlo. I'm always sincere when it comes to my feelings. You know that. Why do you struggle so much against it?” 

Arlo turned his head to the side. He didn't want to listen to that soft voice and he didn't want to look into the pretty blue orbs planted at him. It made him hurt. 

Deep inside he wanted to tell Spark that he felt the same. That he as well was sincere with it. But he couldn't. It frightened him more than anything else. 

He wanted to flee. Far away. To deny what he really felt. 

Sparks left hand let go from one of Arlo's wrists. He gently placed it onto Arlo's chin to turn his face back again. 

Arlo's wall cracked. His eyes found Spark's and his voice sounded weak. 

“Because I'm afraid I won't survive this if I give in to my feelings. It will tear me apart some day.” 

The confession clearly startled Spark. It took him a moment to sink in. 

“Oh Arlo. We will find a way. I will not stop to find a way to make us both happy. I promise.”

The gentle smile was back on Spark's features as he leaned in closer. “But for now just let us enjoy the little we have.” 

He closed the remaining distance, his breath ghosting over Arlo's lips who let out a sigh. 

Arlo started moving his lips against Spark's. Soft and slowly at first, but then their movement against each other went rougher. 

Arlo's tongue dipped out to lick Spark's bottom lip, demanding entrance. Spark immediately gave in to that, parted his lips and let their tongues touch slightly. 

The kiss deepened, Spark laid himself completely down on top of his lover. His arm was still stretched out and held Arlo's wrist. He got aware of that and decided to let go just to let his hand glide into Arlo's hand. Their fingers intertwined and Sparks' other hand was entangled into Arlo's ponytail.

They broke the kiss and panted while they looked into each other's eyes. Arlo's face didn't hold any of the anger from before anymore. His eyes were soft and his cheeks flushed. Spark smiled at the sight. With his hand he stroked gently over Arlo's pink cheekbones. 

“You are beautiful.” 

Arlo rolled his eyes and grumbled a low “shut up” before he suddenly grabbed Spark's upper arms and took the moment of surprise to reverse their positions. 

Now it was Arlo straddling Spark. His gaze held something predatory and he licked his lips slowly. 

With a swift movement he discarded his glasses and threw them somewhere in the grass next to them. Then he removed his hair tie and let his black hair flow down his shoulders, red and black strands framing his face. 

He shifted slightly, causing a friction between them that made Spark moan out shamelessly.

Spark closed his eyes, when Arlo repeated the movement with a sly smirk until another moan followed.

“What... if someone discovers us.” 

Arlo bent down, his breath brushing over Spark's lips just as it was before when their positions were reversed. 

“That's the risk we have to take now. You started this. With your stupid flower action. That's what happens when you play with fire, Leader of Instinct.” 

Another movement followed that sent jolts down Spark's groin. 

Arlo leaned in for another deep kiss. His hand found the seam of Spark's shirt, shoved it up and exposed Spark's abdomen and chest. He touched the well trained six pack and found its way to one soft nipple. He pinched it slightly what caused Spark to moan even louder. Then Arlo bent down to flick his tongue over the sensible flesh. 

After toying a bit with the Instinct leader like that, Arlo's other hand found the zipper of Spark's leather pants, that had gotten way too tight by now. 

Arlo got up just for a moment to pull down Spark's pants and underpants as well as his own pants and shed out of his hoodie. Then he got back to lay down on his blond lover. He spat into his hand and took both their members in it, coating it with his saliva and started stroking, moving his body in the rhythm of his strokes which caused more friction on both.

Arlo was panting, his lips graced Spark's lips slightly from time to time while his strokes alternated between an almost agonizingly slow rhythm and quick flicks with his wrist. 

Spark let out moans and whimpers that sounded too sweet in Arlo's ears. 

With a sharp cry Arlo came first into his fist, spilling just a bit of come over Spark's stomach. He needed just a few seconds to gather himself before he grinned like a cat down on his lover. He whipped his hand in the grass and then shifted a bit to move down until his lips graced over Spark's swollen cockhead. 

Spark already knew what Arlo's plan was and again let out a slight whimper. His eyes closed and his breath caught in his throat the moment he felt Arlo's wet tongue licking over the head. 

Arlo took his time. He licked all down Spark's length, sucked on his balls and then made his way up to the head where he placed his lips around the member. 

His movement was slow when he took the cock in his mouth and went down as much as he could without gagging. 

Spark growled, clearly demanding Arlo to speed up. 

Arlo decided to give him what he wanted, so he went up again and sucked while moving his head up and down in a much faster rhythm than before. 

It didn't take Spark long before he came down Arlo's throat. Arlo swallowed every drop of come and sat up, whipping his mouth with his hands. 

They both got up and put their clothes back on again, staying silent throughout the action. 

When they were dressed again they sat next to each other in the grass. Arlo watched the stars above them while Spark's gaze never moved anywhere else than Arlo's face. 

A soft touch through his hair brought Arlo's attention back to the man next to him. 

“I love your hair. It's nice when you wear it down.” 

Arlo smiled. “I know. You say that often.” 

A few seconds of silence followed when Arlo cupped Spark's cheek with his hand. His thumb softly stroked Spark's cheekbone and then he leaned in to place a soft, chase kiss on Spark's lips. 

“I love you too.” The words were merely a whisper.

Spark's eyes blinked open and for a moment he thought he must have heard wrong. He looked into Arlo's red eyes. They almost glowed in the soft light of the moon and this time they weren't filled with anger. It was something deeper. And Spark was sure he didn't mishear the former words. 

Arlo felt happy in this moment. Though he knew this wouldn't last long. He had to go back to the Rocket headquarters. They would have to part again and play enemies. 

Spark had said he would find a way. Arlo really wanted to believe that to be true, though doubt crept into his heart. 

But for now, just for this moment he wanted to let himself feel happiness. 

They sat for a while longer, sometimes exchanging soft kisses before they finally parted and told their goodbyes. They promised to try to see each other as soon as possible again. 

It left Arlo aching in his chest. 

A few days later a certain Team Instinct leader would find a bouquet of deep red roses decorated with a broad, black bow in front of the gym he had been training in. Spark whirled around and examined his surroundings, but no one was to be seen. 

He took the roses in his hand and saw a little card attached to them. 

Spark opened the card and found just two words written in it: _I'm_ _sorry._

With a smile he closed the card again and took in the scent of the flowers before he went back into his gym again. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and if you did leave some kudos!  
> Comments are always appreciated or you just jump into my inbox at tumblr:  
> [kittykaibasblog](https://https://https://kittykaibasblog.tumblr.com///)


End file.
